


You Came to Me, Only to Me

by shine_eltanin



Category: VIXX
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-06
Updated: 2018-10-06
Packaged: 2019-07-25 21:55:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,831
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16206443
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shine_eltanin/pseuds/shine_eltanin
Summary: Hakyeon owns a tailor shop and falls in love with one of his customers





	You Came to Me, Only to Me

**Author's Note:**

  * For [PrussiaSheiala](https://archiveofourown.org/users/PrussiaSheiala/gifts).



It was a week before Chuseok when Hakyeon met him. At first, Hakyeon didn’t pay attention to the man who had stepped inside his tailor shop. His customers multiplied around the holiday and that meant extra work for him. 

“One moment please,” Hakyeon called out. He took his time finishing up the flower design he was embroidering on the hanbok. When he finished, he carefully set the clothing down and went to the store front. There he met perhaps the most attractive man he’s ever seen. 

His black hair was pushed off his face, but some strands fell gracefully over his forehead. His eyes were sharp as he gazed across the rolls of materials and hanboks on display. When he turned around, Hakyeon caught a glimpse a sharp jawline. 

“How can I help you sir?” Hakyeon asked with a smile. 

“I want to order a hanbok,” the man said in a deep, rich voice. 

Hakyeon almost shuddered at the sound. “Of course, for a male I’m assuming?” The man nodded and Hakyeon picked up a pad of paper and pen. “Did you want any specific colors?” 

“Blue and gold,” the man answered. He watched Hakyeon carefully as he wrote down the colors. 

“Did you want any specific design?” The man answered no and Hakyeon almost took glee in his next question. “Can I get a name for the order?” 

“Kim Wonshik,” the man said in his rich voice. Hakyeon smiled. 

“I can have it ready in two days,” Hakyeon promised. Kim Wonshik nodded and flashed a brief smile before leaving the shop and leaving Hakyeon flushing red. 

\---

Sure enough, in two days time, Kim Wonshik came back the same time he entered the shop before. This time, Hakyeon was ready by the storefront with the hanbok carefully wrapped. If Hakyeon was honest with himself, he spent the most effort on this hanbok. He carefully stitched it together and embedded beautiful gold leaf designs on the navy blue jeogori. 

Wonshik exchanged money for the package and almost hesitantly asked, “Would you like to have lunch with me?” 

Hakyeon felt his cheeks warm up a bit and put on his best smile. “I would love to, but I have to work. Chuseok is very busy time for me.” 

“Then, we can eat while you work,” Wonshik compromised. Now it was his turn to smile, just a bit bashfully. “I can pick something up and bring it back here.” 

“I would love that,” Hakyeon said. 

True to his word, Wonshik brought a simple meal back to the tailor shop and the two ate while Hakyeon worked. During that time, Hakyeon got to learn a lot about Wonshik. He learned that Wonshik was from another town but moved here for work. And that he worked as freelance music writer and that one of his songs he wrote would be performed at the Chuseok festival. 

After both of them finished their lunch, Wonshik departed and Hakyeon was left to sew clothes with a love sick grin on his face. 

\---

When Chuseok came almost everyone in town was outside celebrating, Hakyeon included. Hakyeon wore a red and white hanbok which stood out slightly against all the pale blues and pink of all the others. 

During the middle of day was when Wonshik said his song would be performed, so at that time Hakyeon made his way to the stage that was set up. There was a small crowd and Hakyeon easily spotted Wonshik and was about to call out to him when he saw the man was talking to someone. 

Hakyeon watched the two converse for a moment and realized something, Wonshik wasn’t wearing the hanbok he made. Instead he wore a black and white one that suited him perfectly. The other person who he was talking to wore the blue and gold hanbok that Hakyeon had worked so hard on. 

The tailor frowned and watched as the man with the blue and gold hanbok climb on stage and the mummering crowd became silent. The musicians behind the man began to play their instruments and the man opened his mouth and began to sing. His voice was beautiful. 

Despite his negative feelings, Hakyeon stayed through the entire performance. He stayed when the crowd began to clap and cheer. And he stayed when Wonshik embraced the man. Feeling something pulling at his heart, Hakyeon quickly left, but not before hearing someone’s conversation. “Taekwoon has such a pretty voice. He looks so good in blue too.” 

\---

A week after Chuseok, Hakyeon’s life slowed down. He didn’t have that many orders and had a lot of free time which he used to walk around town. He stopped by the florist, who he was friends with, and chatted and purchased a small bouquet of flowers. 

After that he was returning back to his shop when he caught sight of Wonshik. The man seemed saddened by something and he wasn’t alone. Beside him was a boy dressed in very light pink. The boy had a defined nose and seemed to be talking cheerfully to Wonshik. Hakyeon frowned and continued his way to his shop. 

A few hours later, he was approached by Wonshik. The man still seemed to be in a bad mood, but Hakyeon was determined to fix it. The two chatted for a bit, Hakyeon throwing in silly jokes that either made Wonshik chuckle or groan. 

Just like the last time Wonshik came to the shop, Hakyeon was working. When he realized that his scissors weren’t cutting very well, Hakyeon grabbed a stone from the counter and began to run it along his scissor blade. 

Wonshik had stopped talking to watch him. “What are you doing?” 

“I’m sharpening my scissors,” Hakyeon answered. “The sharper they are, the better they cut.” Wonshik nodded in understanding a made a comment about how it was similar to maintaining instruments. Hakyeon listened as he cut the blue garment in front of him. 

\---

 

One of Hakyeon’s most frequent customers was the housewife from down the street. She always went to him to have clothes made for her children. The two were currently working on a design for her youngest daughter. 

“What about pink? Do you have any pink fabric?” the housewife asked. 

Hakyeon shook his head. “No, I ran out of it yesterday. Yellow would work just fine though.” The housewife nodded enthusiastically and soon the two were done designing the new clothing. 

On her way out, she almost ran into Wonshik. The man this time seemed in even worse state than he was a couple days ago. His hair was no longer neatly styled and his eyes were tired. He quietly greeted Hakyeon who was working as always. 

When the two were chatting, Wonshik stopped abruptly in the middle of his story. “Being with you makes me feel better Hakyeon.” 

Hakyeon smiled brightly. “I’m glad I can make you happy, Wonshik.” He wouldn’t dare tell the other man that his heart perhaps skipped a beat. 

As if nothing happened, Hakyeon returned to work and Wonshik finished his story. It was quiet until Wonshik spoke up again. “You know, you sharpen your scissors a lot.” 

“I have to,” Hakyeon said calmly. “I cut a lot of fabric and dull scissors don’t get the job done.” Wonshik then launched himself into another story while Hakyeon trimmed down the pink attire in front of him. 

\---

When getting groceries a couple days later, Hakyeon saw Wonshik across the street. He was with another person and Hakyeon frowned. Wonshik was always with other people. This time, the person was a boy with deep dimples and a bright laugh. Wonshik was smiling today as he fastened a golden hair pin in the boy’s hair. 

Hakyeon was tempted to call out to Wonshik, but was soon distracted by the butcher of the town who asked about scheduling a fitting. While Hakyeon was discussing times and dates, Wonshik and the boy had left. 

\---

Almost a week later Wonshik never showed up at Hakyeon’s shop, but he wasn’t bothered about it. He was too busy working on what he called his ‘masterpiece’. It was an outfit that was for himself, but he knew it would impress Wonshik. And speaking of Wonshik, it was time to show him his masterpiece. 

Hakyeon’s masterpiece was a hanbok made for a wedding. The jeogori was a deep, navy blue and had gold peonies and leaves embroidered all around. The baji was a pale pink, almost a peach color. And in his hair he adorned a golden hair pin which he fastened securely. 

It was night when he closed up his shop and made his way to where Wonshik lived. Hakyeon knocked on the door and patiently waited for a response. The door opened to reveal Wonshik in his worse state yet. His hair was just a complete mess, his skin pale, and his eyes red as if he’s been crying. 

Wonshik stared confused at Hakyeon. “I’m sorry, do I know you?” 

Hakyeon smiled despite the anger, annoyance, and sadness that flared through him. “Of course you do, I’m your soon to be husband.” 

Almost immediately, Wonshik’s demeanor turned cold. “I don’t know what you’re playing at, but it isn’t appreciated.” He went to close the door, but Hakyeon stopped him by forcing his way inside the house. 

“I’m not playing any game. I really am your soon to be husband. Remember all the times I comforted you after I got rid of all those other men?” Hakyeon asked, his smile sickly sweet. 

“Other men?” Wonshik repeated confused. And then it came to him. His eyes widened and he took a few steps backward. “You’re the one who killed my family.” 

“I don’t know what you’re talking about,” Hakyeon said and pulled out his pair of scissors from inside his clothing. “I just got rid of all the men you were cheating on me with.” Wonshik was now scrambling backwards which made it perfect for Hakyeon to cage him against the wall. 

“You’re a crazy bastard,” Wonshik whispered as tears pooled from his eyes. 

“That’s not nice Wonshik,” Hakyeon teased and pointed his scissors at the man’s throat. “After all, I made all this effort to look beautiful for you.” 

\---

“They found another body,” the florist whispered to the butcher the next day. They were all in Hakyeon’s shop discussing the latest news. The whole town was on edge. After all, it’s not like four murders in less than a month was common. 

“It was Wonshik’s,” the housewife chimed in. Her eyes were wide and teared up slightly. 

“That’s so sad,” the florist said. “The whole family passed and they couldn’t even find the murderer.” 

“It really is sad,” Hakyeon agreed. “I hope nothing like that happens again.” They all nodded in agreement and it fell silent. 

“Hakyeon, you work so efficiently, what’s your secret?” the butcher asked. 

Hakyeon looked up from the fabric he was cutting and smiled. “The sharper the scissors are, the better they cut.”

**Author's Note:**

> This is terrible, but I wrote it in one day because I really wanted to get the idea out, this is heavily inspired by the song "Tailor Shop on Enbizaka". (But I also got the idea from LadyPrussia's tweet)  
> if you were confused, this takes place in old Korea (but not really). Hakyeon owns a tailor shop and Wonshik comes in and orders a hanbok for Taekwoon (who is his husband). Hakyeon thinks the hanbok is for Wonshik, and is upset when he see's Taekwoon wearing it. He kills Taekwoon and takes the hanbok back. He then sees Wonshik with Jaehwan (who is his son or something), gets jealous, kills Jaehwan and takes his pink clothing. Hakyeon also sees Wonshik with Hongbin (also his son or something) buying a hair pin, he then kills Hongbin and steals the hair pin. Hakyeon then creates a 'masterpiece' with all the clothing and the pin he stole so he could become beautiful in Wonshik's eyes. Hakyeon didn't know that that was Wonshik's family and just saw them as competition to Wonshik's heart. After he completes his 'masterpiece' Hakyeon goes and finds Wonshik to declare his love, but Wonshik doesn't know him and Hakyeon kills Wonshik in the end. The whole time Hakyeon had imagined the 'conversations' he had with Wonshik


End file.
